Daddy?
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Taking his nightly walk Nny finds a beaten up Zim in a dark ally.
1. Chapter 1

**i got this from a dream... i own nothing.**

Nny was taking his nightly walk. He passed by a dark ally and stopped when he heard whimpering and sobs. Nny walked into the ally towards the whimpers, he looked

around and saw a little boy. Only he wasnt a boy he was an alien. The alien looked up his bloody red eyes filled with tears. Nny could tell he was scared to death.

"P-p-p-p-p-p-please don't hurt me." The little alien sobbed.

"Why would I hurt you?" Nny asked pulling the alien up so he was in the moonlight. Nny could now see all the bruises and cuts.'_Looks like he was beaten up.'_ Nny thought.

"Whats your name?" Nny asked.

"Z-z-z-z-zim." Zim responded.

"Zim? Ok. Well Zim, what happened to you?" Nny asked.

"Well I w-was t-t-t-taking a-a w-w-walk when I was attaked b-b-by a k-k-k-kid f-from m-m-my c-c-c-class n-n-n-n-n-n-named D-d-d-d-dib, he beat me up telling me to g-g-g-go

back to my own planet. I tried t-t-t-to tell him I c-c-c-c-couldn't b-b-b-b-because I-i-i-i was b-banished from I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-irk." Zim voice broke on the last word. "Whats your name?"

Zim asked.

"Johnny but you can call me Nny. Well here lets get you home." Nny said. Zim nodded, took a step, but fell grabbing his ankle. Nny bent down and carefully held Zims ankle.

"Its broken." He said. "Here." Nny said as he picked Zim up."Which way is your house?"

"That way." Zim pointed to the right.

*10 minutes later*(A\N: nothing happens)

Nny walked into Zims house and put Zim on the couch, Gir ran in with a medical kit. Nny watched as Gir treated Zims injuries.

_BANG!BANG!_

"ZIM! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE! COME OUT HERE!" Zim cried out in fear. Nny went over to the door and opened.

"Will you shut up, and stop banging on this door?" Nny said glaring down at a big headed boy."Wait, are you Dib?"

"Yes. I am and-" Nny slamed the door in Dibs face cutting him off.

"Hahaha." Nny looked bak to see Zim laughing. Nny smiled and sat down. Zim yawned, and snuggled into Nnys side sighing. "Goognight, Daddy..." Zim fell asleep.

Nny looked at Zim but made no move to push him away.'_Daddy?'_ Nny smiled again. "Goodnight, Son."

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. my first crossover no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello! welcome to ch.2 of...Daddy? shocked ya with the ending didnt i? i own nothing...enjoy...**

Zim woke up and yawned as he sat up. _' What? Why am I on the couch?...Oh I remember now Nny carried me home! He made the Dib leave too, than I fell _

_asleep... I CALLED NNY DADDY!' _ Zim let out a long sigh. '_ The one friend I think I might have and I called him daddy.'_ Zim's antennae perked as heard

voices from the kitchen.

"I'm not a cook, but I dont think that is suppose to happen!" There was a loud crash, and an explosion. Zim jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen. There was waffle

mix, muffin mix, and something light brown every where. Zim looked around for both Nny and Gir, he saw Gir first who was running towards him, than Nny. He ran towards Nny, who had seen him and was going towards him. "I thought you had a broken ankle." Nny said looking down at Zim.

"I did but we Irkens heal pretty fast. Gir!" Zim looked at the little robot.

" Yes, my master!" Gir saluted in duty mode.

"What happened? And what is that?" Zim asked pointing to the light brown stuff.

" The waffle, muffin, and cookie mix exploded. Again." Gir answered his eyes back to blue.

"Gir, I told you the first time cookie-muffin waffles cant be made without explosions!"

_**I tried to tell him that... He didnt listen. **_

"Computer clean the kitchen!" Zim commanded.

_**Fine.**_

"Gir- oh great... He wont be back until tomarrow." Zim said as he and Nny went into the living room.

"Why?" Nny asked sitting down onthe couch as Zim turned the tv. _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl _(I love those movies!) started to play.

"He goes to raves, clubs, and riots. Sometimes he doesnt even come home for 5 weeks, one time he was picked up by the pound and I had to go get him." Zim said going

into the kitchen and caming back with snacks. "Here." Zim handed Nny some snacks and sat down beside him.

"Thanks." Nny said. They watched the movie, and then the second and third.

**! That is so cute **

**they watched 3 movies together! Anyway review tell me what you think!1**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! I OWN NOTHING!**

Nny woke up, he sat up and looked around. He was on a pink couch. '_I fell asleep? I NEVER sleep!'_ Nny thought he heard footsteps and saw Zim walk in from the kitchen,

he had a plate of waffles and a glass of orange juice.

"Good moring! Have a nice sleep? I made you some waffles." Zim said smiling.

"Good morning. Thanks. To answer your question, I hate sleeping and dont really sleep." Nny said, taking a bite out of his waffle. "Mmmmm. Good waffles."

"HELLO! I'M HOME MASTER!" Gir screamed, running through the door.

"I see that Gir. Your waffles are on the table." Zim said. Gir squealed with joy and ran into the kitchen but ran into the wall. "Gir... " Zim shook his head. Gir jumped up and ran

into the kitchen.

_**DING-DONG!**_

"I'll get it." Zim said walking to the door. "Hello?" Zim said as he opened the door. There was a man at the door."You again? I told you to leave me alone!" Nny got up when

he heard Zim yell.(A/N:zim has a disguise on!)

"Zim what's wrong?" Nny asked looking at the man.

"This man wont leave me alone!" Zim said looking up at Nny.

Nny glared at the guy and all of a sudden his head exploded. Nny laughed."I've been wanting to kill that guy for so long!" Nny said.

"You can make peoples heads explode? AWESOME!" Zim said closing the door and taking his disguise off. "I wish I could do that." Zim said sitting on the couch thinking

of what he would do if he had the power to make peoples heads explode.

"Yeah. It is. Oh that reminds me I gotta take that guy to my house, and the doughboys are probably pissed at me right now." Nny remembered. Zim tilted his head to the

side. "I'll explain later. You want to come to my house?" Nny asked.

"Sure! Gir I'm going to Nny's house! Minimoose your in charge!" Zim called. A little moose floated in and over to Nny who just stared at it.

"Nya!"

"Thats Minimoose." Zim said as the tiny moose floated away. Zim put his diguise on and he and Nny left. On the way Nny explained everything to Zim, and was shocked

that Zim didnt laugh at him. Turning on to Nny's street they ran in to some one.(not literatly)

"Johnny? Johnny C.?" Nny looked up and saw someone he wished he hadn't ran into.

"Hey Devi." Nny said looking down. Devi ran up to him and hugged him. She pulled away holding up two knives."My knives..." Nny pouted.

"Nny... Things never change... and is that a dead body with no head?" Devi asked as she handed Nny his knives back.

"Yep! Nny made the guy's head explode!" Zim said.

"Oh! Who are you?" Devi asked looking at Zim.

"I am Zim!" Zim answered.

"Well I got to get to work bye."

Nny watched Devi leave. Then continued on the way to his house. Nny saw his friend Squee looking out his window and waved."Hey Squee!"

"Hey Nny!" Squee waved back.

"Anything new?"

"Nope!"

Nny walked up to his door, unlocked it, opened and steped inside Zim following. "Nny where have you been! You've been gone for 3 days!" Psycho Doughboy yelled-asked.

Nny groaned. "Answer the question! And who is that?"

"Psycho, Zim. Zim, Psycho. I've been taking a break from you and Meat. Now shut up I have to paint the wall. Be nice to Zim or I will kill you." Nny growled at Psycho. Nny

left.

"Nny told about his life so your one of the doughboys?" Zim asked.

"Yeah."

"Where are the others?"

"Nny killed them."

"Oh."

"Ok. Im back." Nny said walking in the room.

"Nny?"

"And we're leaving. Bye. Psycho tell Meat Im on vacation." With that he and Zim left. Forty minutes later they were back at Zim's watching a movie. Zim ended up falling

asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Zim was walking home from skool it had been a long day.'_I wonder what is doing.' _ Then someone pushed Zim down.

" Hey! Alien scum!" Dib sneered.

"Please just leave me alone!" Zim said standing up. Dib punched Zim in the jaw knocking him down again, then kicked Zim in the stomach. "Oh. My Squeedilyspooch!"

Zim gasped. Dib kicked Zim a few more times. Then left laughing. Zim stood up again he had cuts and scrapes all over his face. He stumbled the rest of the way home and

into his house. Nny jumped up when he saw Zim. He led Zim to the couch and got the medical kit. He got some cleaning pads and started cleaning the cuts. whimpered.

"Daddy it hurts." Zim hoped Nny didn't hear the daddy part. Sadly he did but said nothing. After Nny was done cleaning the cuts and scrapes he stood up. Zim looked at

him confused.

"Thats it I'm talking to that boys father. Come on." Nny said walking to the door, Zim followed. When they got to Dibs house Nny had an arm around Zim's shoulders. Dib

answered. "Can I talk to your father?" Nny asked. Dib glared at Zim.

"Dad! There's somehere that wants to talk to you!" Dib yelled. Professor Membrane came to the door.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, my son came home beat up today and said that it was your son who did it." Nny told the Proffessor. Zim looked up at Nny shocked that he had called him his son.

"Oh, Im sorry to hear that i'll be sure to talk to Dib."

Nny nodded and he and Zim left.

**O-O WOW... YOU GO NNY! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! NO FLAMES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ME:HELLO IT NV8TERTAK1 HERE WITH CHAPTER 4 OF DADDY? **

**NNY: WHY AM I HERE AGAIN? **

**ME: BE CAUSE DIB BEAT UP ZIM AGAIN**

**ZIM: OW. OW. STUPID HUMAN.**

**ME: GO HUG HIM.**

**NNY: WHY?**

**ME: BECAUSE I NEED AN IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

**NNY: FINE.*HUGS ZIM***

**ME: YAY! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**NNY: I DIDNT REALLY NEED TO HUG HIM DID I?**

**ME: NOPE!**

**DIB: HEY.**

**ME: AHHHHHH NNY ATTACK!**

**NNY: *MAKES DIBS HEAD EXPLODE***

Nny watched as Zim came through the door. Besides a few scratches he was fine. Zim sat down beside Nny and snuggled into his side, Nny wrapped his arms around Zim."How was skool?" Nny asked Zim.

"Good. The Dib-stick didn't bother me today." Zim responded yawning.

"Good. If he bothers you again tell me and I will make his head explode." Nny told Zim, Zim laughed. Just than Nny cell phone rang."Hello?"

_"NNY! GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW!"_

"Mr. Eff? HOW DID YOU CALL ME?"

_"THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW COME BACK NOW! NAIL BUNNY IS TRYING TO KILL FILLER BUNNY, HAPPY NOODLE BOY IS RUNNING AROUND. MEAT_

_WANTS YOU BACK NOW!"_

"I CANT JUST LEAVE ZIM ALONE!" Nny was in the kitchen.

_"YES YOU CAN! HE WILL BE FINE! PSYCHO STOP THAT!"_

"Fine. I will be there in a second." Nny hung up, and went in the living room. "I have to go back to take care of somethings want to come?" Zim nodded and followed Nny

out the door."Sorry you had to hear that yelling."

"Its ok. Im used to yelling."

_Meow! _A black fluffy kitten with bright bloody red eyes dropped on Nnys head(they were walking under a tree). It looked at Nny than curled up on his head. Zim laughed at this. Nny had a llok on his face that said 'Why do they all do that?', this made Zim laugh harder and Nny took the kitten off his head and handed her to Zim. Zim held the kitten gently as they walked into Nnys house. Nny looked around the place was in utter chaos. "WHAT THE IN HELL? IM GONE FOR 2 DAYS AND ALL HELL BRAKES LOOSE!" Nny yelled.

"NAIL BUNNY LEAVE FILLER BUNNY ALONE! NOODLE STOP RUNNING AROUND LIKE CRAZY! PSYCHO STOP TRYING TO KILL !"

"Nny-"

"MEAT SHUT UP!" Nny shouted.

After Nny yelled everybody was quiet.

"Ok. When I am gone there will be rules and they are:

1. DONT KILL EACHOTHER

2. LEAVE MY STUFF _**ALONE**_

3. DONT CALL ME

got it?" Everyone nodded. Zim was watching still holding his kitten. Noodle got to close to the kitten and got eaten. After that Nny,Zim, and the kitten whos name will be

Ravenflight all went bak to Zims to have hot coco and watch movies!

**ME:YAY!**

**NNY:WOW.**

**ZIM:DO CATS HAVE RED EYES?**

**ME:IDK BUT WHO CARES NNY AND ZIM?**

**NNY:NV8TERTAK1 OWNS NOTHING**

**ZIM:SHE ONLY OWNS RAVENFLIGHT**

**ME:REVIEW!**

**ME,ZIM,AND NNY:BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OH MY IRK! SORRY! I KMOW ITS BEEN LIKE 5 DAYS SINCE IVE UPDATED! THAT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE! OH AND SORRY BUT ****NNY AND ZIM COULDNT HELP OUT TODAY. WELL ENJOY CHAPTER 5 OF**_** DADDY?**_**! I OWN NOTHING ONLY RAVENFLIGHT.**

* * *

Zim was playing with Ravenflight in the living room. Ravenflight now had a callor, it was as black as her.(A/N: Ravenflight is very black. Even if it is daytime if she is in the shadows she cant be seen.) It had red spikes that were as red as her eyes, the tags had the address, number and name. Gir was happy to have a new member in the family,he would play with Ravenflight and was always careful not to hurt her. Ravenflight jumped off of the intable onto Zim, was sitting on the floor, knocking him backwards on to his back laughing. Gir giggled joining in on the fun. Ravenflight lept off of Zim, ran and jumped on the couch then faced Zim crouching low and lashing out her tail playfully. Zim stood up. "Oh, yeah? Bring it on." Zim said making the the 'bring it on' motion( i have know idea what its called). Ravenflight's eyes narrowed and had what looked like a smirk that said 'get ready to lose'. Ravenflight lept paws out towards Zim,(mind you she had her claws sheathed!) her paws hit Zim's chest knocking him down. They rolled on the floor, then Nny walked in the door. Zim and Ravenflight looked at him. Nny shook his head, Zim just smiled at him. "Ummm... Hi?" Zim said-asked. Ravenflight got off of Zim.

"Again? Really? I'm suprized you two havent broken anything yet." Nny asked-said walking to the couch. Ravenflight jumped off of the floor and landed on Nny's head, and looked at him upside down. Nny raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?" Nny asked. Ravenflight gave a looked that said 'Cause I like you, and also your hair is soft!' Zim laughed. Nny pulled out a treat and gave it to Ravenflight. She took it and jumped off Nnys head.

Gir who had left came back in his dog suit. Ravenflight looked at him, but stayed where she was and started grooming her fur. Zim watched Gir walk towards the door and spoke to him."Dont get picked up by the pound, Gir." Gir saluted and left. Ravenflight was looking at Zim the whole time she was grooming herself, she crouched and launched herself at him. She landed on Zim knocking him down and suprizing him at the same time. Nny watched as they started to fight again. "Foul! That was a foul! You cant just tackle someone when their not looking!" Zim and Ravenflight were rolling around now.

_Meow! Meow!_

"What? Since when is it fair to do that?" Zim yelled-asked, now they were argueing and fighting.(A/N: Zim speaks cat! XD =3)

_Meow!_

"Its still a foul!" Zim yelled. They kept fighting and arueging for 30 minutes before they ended in a draw. They were both panting, because they had rolled around the whole living room and amazingly nothing was broken. Nny had watched them the whole time.

_**DING-DONG!**_

Zim got off the floor dusting himself off and looked to see who it was, it was Dib. Zim opened the door and looked at Dib. "Can I help you?" Zim asked.

"Look, Zim im sorry I was mean to you. I was just really upset cause everyone always makes fun of me because I like the paranormal. I didnt mean to hurt you or insult you I just needed to release all my anger and I ended up taking it out on you, and I shouldnt have. I realized that day when you came to my house with your dad. I saw how much he cared for you and I guess part of why I was so angry was because my dad wouldnt do what yours did for you, sometimes he forgets he has kids. Im really sorry. Will you forgive me?" Dib looked at Zim. Zim looked at Dibs eyes for any sign that he was lying. He found none, Dib was telling the truth.

Zim started to think._'Should I? I can tell the he isnt lying... But... I will give him a chance, to be my friend then we will see if I can trust him.'_ Zim looked at Dib, took a deep breath. "Ok. I will for you. But, this is your only chance, we will see if I can trust you. If I can we will be friends, but if you mess up this chance thats it. You wont get anymore." Zim told Dib. Nny watched Ravenflight as Ravenflight Dib.

"Thanks, Zim." Dib said before turning and leaving.

Zim just closed the door. He turned around and went to sit on the couch. He looked up at Nny. "Do you think I made the right choice, by giving the Dib a chance?" He asked. Zim wasnt sure if he did or not.

_Meow!_

Zim looked at Ravenflight. "I hope your right, Ravenflight." Zim said.

_Meow._

Ravenflight jumped onthe couch and curled up in Zims lap. Zim looked at the clock it was almost 11:30. Zim looked out side it was dark out._'What? But the Dib came when __it was still daylight.'_ Zim yawned, rubbed his eyes, and leaned into Nnys side. Nny smiled and wrapped his arms around Zim.

* * *

**YAY! DID ZIM MAKE THE RIGHT CHOICE? WILL GIR GET PICKED UP BY THE POUND? HOW DID ZIM LEARN TO SPEAK CAT? THESE WILL BE ANSWERED ****NEXT TIME ON **_**DADDY?**_**! EXCEPT THE LAST ONE. THE ANSWER TO THAT IS HE WAS BORN WITH THE TALENT! AND NOW A TREAT. HERES A PREVIEW OF ****A STORY I ALSO GOT FROM A DREAM CALLED**_** PANDORA**_** TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

Pandora walked into the classroom. Ms. Bitters looked at her and growled. "You must be the new student. Class this is the new worthless classmate. Her name is Pandora. Pandora if you have any thing to say, say it now. Then take you seat by Zim." Pandora looked at the class, there was an empty seat next to a green kid. She suddenly felt safe. She quickly took her seat. Ms. Bitters started to talk about doom. Then the lunch bell rang. Pandora jumped, Zim looked at her. She was shaking. Zim got up and walked out of the room.

Pandora is shy and easily scared, she believes she cant trust anyone. But, when she sees Zim she suddenly feels she can trust him...

**REMEMBER TO REVEIW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ME:HELLO! IVE KEPT YOU WAITING LONG ENOUGH!**

**NNY:BY THAT SHE MEANS SHE FORGOT.**

**ME:SHUT UP NNY OR I WONT HAVE DEVI IN THE STORY ANYMORE!**

**NNY:...**

**ZIM:WOW. HOW DID YOU KNOW HE WOULD DO THAT?**

**ME:SIMPLE HE LOVES DEVI. **

**RAVENFLIGHT:MEEEOW!**

**NNY:ZIM?**

**ZIM:SHE SAID AWWW!.**

**RANDOM DOG:WOOF!**

**RAVENFLIGHT:SSSSSSSSSSS!*JUMPS ON DOG AND STARTS SCATCHING AND BITING***

**ME:NO! RAVENFLIGHT LEAVE THE DOG ALONE!**

**RAVENFLIGHT:*GETS OFF DOG***

**DOG:*RUNS OFF***

**ME:WELL ONTO THE STORY**

**NNY:NV8TERTAK1 ONLY OWNS RAVENFLIGHT, SHE DOES NOT OWN IZ OR JTHM.**

* * *

Nny pulled out his cell and answered it.

"_Nny get back home now."_

"Meat what was rule three?" Nny asked, with a dangerously calm voice.

_"Dont call you. But Nny there is some one here to see you."_

"Who?"

_"They just came over, my boy. Its Devi."_

_"_She knows Im not home. She knows where I am. If she wanted to see me she knows she is welcomed here. So dont lie to me Meat." Nny's voice was still calm. Meat gulped.

_"Fine,-"_

_"LISTEN WE NEED YOU NNY!"_

"Pyscho I visit you guys every week! Its not like I abandoned you! Now Im going to hang up. If ANY of you call me again, I will never come back. Got it? Get it? Good!" Nny hung up. Zim came into the room with Ravenflight and Gir. Ravenflight ran up to Nny and lept into his lap and licked his face. "Ok, ok, thats enuogh!" Nny laughed out. Ravenflight purred and rolled onto her back, Nny smiled scatched her belly. Ravenflight started what sounded like laughing a started wiggling as Nny continued to tickle her. "Oh, so your ticklish, eh? The tough Ravenflight is ticklish!" Nny asked-said. Zim joined in and started to tickle Nny, Nny started laughing. Ravenflight got to her feet and started tickling Nny as well.

"It looks like your ticklish to!" Zim laughed, Gir was laughing so hard he exploded with joy, this made Zim, Nny and Ravenflight laugh harder. They were laughing so hard they didnt notice the green monkey picture dissapear and the Almighty Tallest come on screen. Zim hugged Nny." That was fun daddy." Zim said. He looked up to look at Nny, but saw the Tallest on screen behind Nny he stood up quickly wide eyed."M-m-m-my T-t-t-t-tallest." Nny looked at Zim's face he could see the guilt in Zims eyes, that the tallest couldnt. He stood up and looked at the screen. There were two tall irkens, one had red eyes, Red, and the other had purple eyes, Purple. Red looked at Zim then Nny and back again. Red glared at Zim.

"What you still not dead?" Red growled, Zim flinched. and the guilt grew.

"I-i-i-i-i'm s-s-s-s-s-sorry m-m-m-my T-t-t-t-tallest-"

"SILENCE!" Red yelled at Zim flinched again and stumbled backwards and fell. Zim shook and kept his eyes on the floor. Nny looked at Zim and saw a single tear fall on the floor, his widened and ran over to Zim and crouched beside him Ravenflight did the same. Gir had pulled himself together in time to see his master stumble and fall and was beside him. Nny looked at Red and glared at him.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HIM THAT WAY! HE DIDNT DO ANYTHING! ALL HE SAID WAS SORRY! NO WONDER HE TURNED HIS BACK ON THE IRKEN EMPIRE!" Nny yelled at Red. "YOU DO NOTHING BUT YELL AT HIM!" Nny was holding Zim in his lap. Zim still had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"We have good reson to" Red said and started saying all that Zim did."And he destroyed half of our own planet killing two tallests!" Zim cringed and started to cry harder as Red said those words.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i'm s-s-s-s-so s-s-s-s-s-sorry! I-i-i-i-i-it w-w-w-w-was a-a-an a-a-a-a-a-a-a-accident! I-i-i d-d-d-d-didnt m-m-m-m-m-mean to!" Zim stuttered out through the tears. Nny growled at the tallest, Ravenflight hissed baring her teeth.

"Computer, cut the transmission." Nny said in a low voice. The screen went black and the green monkey came back. Nny stood up, Zim still in his arms and sat on the couch, Ravenflight and Gir got on the couch also. Ravenflight went up to Zim and licked his cheek and curled up on his stomach. Zim petted Ravenflight gently yawned and drifted off to sleep.

**1 HOUR LATER:**

Nny looked down when he felt Zim stir. Zim opened his eyes, yawned and sat up rubbing his eyes."Hey." Nny said, Zim looked at him.

"Hey, what time is it?" Zim said-asked.

"1:00pm. Youve been asleep for an hour." Nny answered, looking at Zim. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thanks for standing up for me." Zim said leaning into Nnys side.

"Anytime." Nny smiled.

* * *

**ME:AWW! YAY!**

**NNY:SWEET I GOT TO YELL AT RED!**

**ZIM:HAHAHA! PURPLE DIDNT GET A LINE!**

**RAVENFLIGHT:MEOW! MEOW!**

**ME:SORRY I INTENDED TO MAKE IT LONGER BUT I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AND I WROTE THIS WHILE I HAD IT! IT CAME OUT AWESOME!**

**ZIM:REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**NNY:AND NO FLAMES! I WILL KILL YOU I HATE FLAMERS!**

**RAVENFLIGHT:MEOW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ME:IM BACK! SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED STILL HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! BUT GOOD NEWS! I WROTE SOME OF A NEW STORY TAKING SOME OF IT AWAY!**

**YAY!**

**NNY:ZIM IS STILL UPSET ABOUT THAT.**

**ZIM:YES YES I AM!**

**ME:SORRY ZIM! I HATE ZADR TOO BUT I HAD TO DO IT! I ONLY OWN RAVENFLIGHT! ENJOY!**

It had been a few weeks since the tallests called. Dib turned out to be a good friend and now Zim was watching a movie with Nny, Gir, Ravenflight, Gaz, and Dib. It was

movie night and they were watching Sherlock Holmes.(LOL i love that movie!) Sherlock had the shocky thingy and had touched it to the metal pipe sending the big dude into

the little dude. They laughed.(i loved that part:3) After they watched Sherlock Holmes they watched Zombieland.

A FEW HOURS LATER:

Dib and Gaz had gone home and Zim was in the living room, Nny was in the kitchen yellin into his cell.

"I DONT CARE! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME!" Nny yelled. Zim shook his head. Ravenflights tail twitched as she listened to Nny. "DEAL WITH IT!" Nny hung up. Nny walked into the living room. Zim laughed at the look on Nnys face. Nny raised an eyebrow at Zim. "Whats so funny?" Nny asked walking over to Zim.

"The look on your face when you walked in! It was so funny." Zim said finally calming down. Nny shook his head and turned to abc family AFV was just coming on. Zim laughed as a skateboarder ran into a wall, then another one tripped over him landing face first in the grass, making Zim and Nny laugh harder. Zim was laughing so hard he couldnt breathe and Nny was laughing so hard he fell off the couch, making Zim and himself laugh even harder. "OH MY SQUEEDILYSPOOCH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zim laughed was laughing so hard that he blew up, and since Ravenflight was next to him she looked like a big ball of black fluff. Ofcourse this made Zim and Nny laugh even harder.

**ME:HAHAHAHAHAH! THAT EVEN MADE ME LAUGH! ANYWAY SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTNESS.**

**NNY:HAHAHAHAH! THAT WAS SWEET!**

**ZIM:HAHAHAHAH! THAT WAS FUNNY!**

**RAVENFLIGHT:PURRRRRRRRRR!**

**ME:REVIEW: **

**NNY:REMEMBER NO FLAMES!**


	8. Chapter 8

**ME: HELLO! THERE WAS A MISTAKE IN THE LAST CHAPTER AT THE END IT WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY GIR WAS LAUGHING SO HARD HE BLEW UP. ANYWAYS IM BACK! I FINALLY GOT RID OF WRITERS BLOCK!**

**NNY: SHE FORGOT. WHEN IS DEVI COMING BAK?**

**ZIM: ISNT SHE COMING BACK IN THIS CHAPTER?**

**ME: MAYBE.**

**NNY: INVADER SOPHIE DOES NOT OWN JTHM OR IZ.**

**ZIM: SHE ONLY OWNS RAVENFLIGHT.**

**ME: ENJOY!**

Johnny sighed._'I wonder how Devi is. Maybe I'll visit her.' _He stood up."Zim I'll be be back later." Nny said grabbing his poked his head in from the kitchen."Ok." Zim looked back into the kichen."Ravenflight get out of the sink!"_ MEOW! _"I dont care if you want to bathe in the sink! We are going to the bathroom!" They started to argue. Nny sighed and left. His cell rang. He answered it"What Psycho?"Johnny asked.

_"Nny? The Th-thing is trying to get out." _Nailbunny said. "Nailbunny? Ok ill be there in a few." He hung up and sighed. "Look at the walking twig!" A voice spoke. Nny twitched and turned around. He saw two men laughing. He pulled out two knives and threw them hitting both men in the heads. Nny took his knives out and dragged the men to his house. He went to The Wall he hadnt psinted it in weeks he sighed and started to paint it. When he was done he left without saying any continued his walk. Nny stopped in front of the bookstore. He walked in and smiled when he saw Devi. He walked over to her."Hello."

Devi looked up from her book. She smiled."Hello. How have you been?" She asked. "Good." There was a squeak behind Nny and he turned around to see Squee and the Antichrist, Pepito. "Hey Squeegee! How ya been?" Nny asked ruffling Squees hair. Squee smiled."Good." Pepito looked at Nny then at Squee."Hey, Amigo who is this?" Before Squee could answer Nny spoke up."My name is Johnny C. But you can call me Nny. You must be Satans son. How is he?" Pepito looked at him."He is ok. How do you know him?" Nny smiled."I met him once."

"Ok." Pepito said. He turned to Squee."Amigo i got to go home now see you at skool." Pepito left. Devi watched him leave then looked at Nny." How did you meet Satan?" Nny looked at her."I died went to Heaven got kicked out went to Hell stayed there then got kicked out. Then came back to life." Nny said.

"You died and came back to life?" Devi asked. "Yep. I cant die." Nny said. They talked for awhile till Squee had to go home. Nny said bye to Devi and walked Squee home. By the time Nny got home it was dark. He walked in the n the door to see Zim drying off Ravenflight who was purring. Ravenflight jumped up when she saw Nny. _MEW!_ She tackled Nny. Zim shook his head.

**ME:THAT WENT WELL. SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS!**

**NNY:REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**ZIM:BYE!**

**NNY:NO FLAMES!**


	9. Chapter 9

**ME:HELLO!**

**NNY:*GROWLS* **

**ZIM:WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?**

**ME:I KNOW! YOU WENT TO 24/7 TO GET A BRAINFREEZY AND THEY WERE OUT OF THE CHERRY DOOM!**

**NNY: THAT AND SOMETHING ELSE.**

**ME:SOME ONE FLAMED?**

**NNY:YES! I HATE FLAMERS! **

**ME: *CHECKS REVIEWS* JOHNNY C.! THERE WAS NOT A FLAME!**

**NNY:THE NEWEST REVIEW!**

**ME:*SHOVES A CHERRY DOOM BRAINFREEZY IN NNYS HANDS.* DRINK!**

**NNY:*HAPPILY TAKES DRINK*YAYS!**

**ZIM:OK...INVADER SOPHIE OWNS NOTHING.**

**ME:I ONLY OWN RAVENFLIGHT. ENJOY!**

"HA! TAKE THAT EFF!" Psycho yelled."I TOLD YOU I WAS RIGHT!" Eff grolwed "Your wrong I win you idiot I always do!" Zim heard Nny sigh. Eff and Psycho were fighting again. They continued to yell at each other. Nny growled. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! YOUR BOTH WRONG!" Eff and Psycho stopped fighting and look at Nny. Nny was pissed off and looked like he would murder someone. "You guys make me want to die and go through Heaven and hell again!"

Eff looked down. "Good going Psycho. Now he is even more pissed at us!" Eff hiss at Psycho. "Oh shut up!" Psycho hissed back. Zim looked out the window to see Nnys niebor outside in his yard. "Nny? Squee is outside in his yard." Nny looked out."He must have gotten kicked out. I will be right back." Zim watched Johnny leave. "Way to go you ran him out of the house!" Nailbunny said looking at the D-boys. "You guys suck!" yelled Fillerbunny.

Nny came back in the house. Squee with him. "I'll call Senor Diablo and see if you can stay with Pepito." Squee nodded. Nny picked the phone up dialed a number and went into the kitchen. Zim smiled at Squee. "Hi i'm Zim." Squee smiled back. "I'm Todd." Nny came in. "Good news! Pepito is coming to pick you up. You'll stay with him till you can go home." Squee nodded."Thank you Nny." "No problem Sqeegee. There was a knock at the door. Nny answered it.

Pepito was at the door. "Ah, Pepito come on in." Nny said. Pepito nodded and walked in. "Hola, Amigo. How are you doing?" Pepito asked Squee. "Good." Nny who had left came in with a piece of paper."Here give this to your father." Pepito took it."What is it?" He asked. "Your father wanted me to get a soul for him."(A/N:LOL Nnys the Ghost Rider!XD I love that movie.)

"Oh." Pepito said. Squee squeaked. Zim looked at Nny. "What are you the Ghost Rider?" Nny smiled. "Maybe." Zim smiled back and shook his head. "Dont worry if I was I would have told you." Nny said. "You better!" Zim laughed. Pepito looked at Nny. "My father actuallly wants you to be a Ghost Rider." Nny looked at him. "Hmmm. That I'll have to think about. Sounds fun."

"The movie was sweet!" Zim said. Nny nodded. "Well tell your father I will think about it." Pepito nodded."Ok. C'mon Amigo lets go." Squee nodded and looked at Nny. "Bye Nny." Nny patted Squees head."Bye Squee." Squee and Pepito left. Nny turned to Zim. "We should go back to your house. Ravenflight is problebly(that is spelled wrong but i dont care right now.) freaking out right now." Zim nodded and they walk home. When they walked in they house Ravenflight tackled Nny. "What the fuck!" Nny yelled. Zim laughed.

After trying to pull Ravenflight off his head Nny gave up. Ravenflight jumped off.

**ME:THAT WAS A TERRIBLE CHAPTER...**

**NNY:I LIKED IT.**

**ZIM:ME TOO.**

**ME:THANKS.**

**NNY:NO FUCKING FLAMES!**

**ME:NNY!**

**NNY:NO FUCKING FLAMES PEASE.**

**ME:CLOSE ENOUGH.**


	10. Chapter 10

**ME:OH MY IRK! IM SO SORRY! IM A TERRIBLE AUTHOR!*CRAWLS INTO CORNER OF SHAME***

**NNY:IM SORRY...*GETS CUT OFF***

**ME:ITS MY FAULT I DONT DESERVE YOUR REVIEWS!*TRYS TO KILL SELF8**

**NNY:*GRABS KNIFE AND SLAPS ME* STOP IT! SNAPP OUT OF IT! DONT MAKE ME GET YUKI OUT HERE!**

**YUKI:*COMES OUT OF A DOOR LABLED GRAVITATION* WHAT DO YOU WANT?**

**ME: *TACKLES YUKI* EEEE! YAY! ALL BETTER YOU CAN GO BACK TO THE GRAVITATION ANIME NOW.**

**YUKI:*LEAVES***

**NNY:FEEL BETTER?**

**ME:YES.**

**ZIM:*SIGH* INVADER-*GETS CUT OFF***

**ME:ITS AKITA NOW.**

**ZIM:AKITA OWNS NOTHING ONLY RAVENFLIGHT.**

**ME:ENJOY! OH AND THIS IS GONNA BE ABOUT WHAT RAVENFLIGHT AND GIR DO WHEN AT HOME ALONE!**

Ravenflight hissed and tackled Gir who had her catnip. Gir screamed and ran. Ravenflight grabbed Girs piggy in her jaws. Gir froze and started crying. "WHY MY PIGGY?WHY? I LOVED YOU PIGGY! I LOVED YOU!" He cried. Ravenflight ran in to the kitchen and lept into the toilet. Gir followed determined to save his pig. Ravenflight flushed herself to the lab and ran to a laser and placed the pig under it. than went to the controlls.

Gir ran in. Ravenflight hissed."RAWR!" Translation:Drop the catnip or the pig dies! Gir dropped the catnip. but not quick enough before Ravenflight blew the piggy to smitherines(spell?) Gir screamed and cried untill Ravenflight threw a cupcake at him. Gir sqealed and ate the cupcake. Ravenflight grabbed the catnip and left the lab. only to have it stolen by a bird. She growled and chased the bird Gir following. Ravenflight grabbed the bird making it drop the catnip.

but then another cat stole it and stood in front of Ravenflight. Ravenflight hissed. The cat hissed back dropping the catnip and tackling Ravenflight. Ravenflight grabbed the other cats scuff and threw it off then grabbed the catnip glaring at the other cat with her blood red eyes. before going inside.

She sat down and ate the catnip happy as can be.

**ME:THAT WAS TERRIBLE! AND SHORT! DAMN YOU WRITERS BLOCK! R&R!**

**NNY:THAT WASNT TO BAD...**

**ZIM:YEAH... I THOUGHT IT WAS...UMM...GOOD...**

**ME:LIES! YOU BOTH SPEAK LIES!**

**ZIM:...**

**NNY:...**


End file.
